Talk:Living Doll/@comment-30850838-20170103211311/@comment-30850838-20170105163845
Now that inches is gone, I guess it's time to get my doll. "Doll it in" Time: 00:12 am Odaiba, Japan Kiddy Land Toy Store 3 hours ago after the store closed Objective: get the doll. *parks van in the back alleyway Alright the store is closed no one is around so I guess it's go time. *opens the back door but it's locked Damn locked doors, oh well at least my pick locking skills will help me. *pick locks back door and it opens Don't worry baby, i'm coming for you. *puts on hoodie, closes back door and activates flashlight This must be the storage room mind as well check for security cameras in this place *opens up laptop Aha. A total of 7 cameras found and are ready to be jammed *activates Jammer device There that'll hold it off for a while *enters main floor Japan sure is famous for their toys, ok so the doll must be located in the 5th floor around the doll section *I ran really quick to the 1st floor until I reached 5th floor Phew, I gotta work out sometimes now where is that doll section.... *points flashlight and sees the doll section located in the robot section Aha there it is. *I head towards the doll section Where could you be my little friend..... *I stopped walking as I see the beautiful doll incased in with one of those glass locker thing Such.... Beauty..... Such.... Elegance *I stared at it, gazing at its beauty Don't worry..... Papa is here..... *I couldn't open the locker as it is locked God damn lockers "sighs" well I better hope my pick locking skills will triumph again. *as I try to pick lock an alarm buzz on my phone Oh shit 5 minutes?! Oh god I better hurry up. *I pick locks the locker but nothing happened Ugh. Better try that again *pick locks for the 2nd time but no progress has shown Come on work you stupid pick lock. *pick locks for the 3rd time but ends up in a failure Gah! Stupid pick lock! "Sighs" Oh well I guess desperate times calls for desperate measures. *pulls out baseball bat Here goes nothing.... *I shatter the glass locker and the alarm goes off Oh shit the cops are gonna be here soon. *I grabbed the doll immediately Finally, you and I will be together for eternity my love! *I ran as fast as I can from 5th floor to main floor Better grab me gear first *I grabbed all of my gear ran towards the back door locks it and gets in the van Alright let's get the hell out of here. *I started the engine and drove off to the streets They say I'm too old for collecting dolls, I'll show them! *6 hours later..... Finally we're home at last.... *parks van inside the garage and grabs the doll This is gonna be awesome. *I walked to the living room and head towards my room in a sleeping mood Mission..... Accomplished "yawns" *puts down the doll beside the bed and lies down Finally..... I'm not..... Alone.... Anymore.... *doze off in a smiley way Zzzzzzzzzzzzz........